


unspoken answer

by doop_doop



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doop_doop/pseuds/doop_doop
Summary: Ashe was still thanking the Goddess that Felix had agreed to be with him at all. It was unbelievable that Felix would not only let himself be kissed by Ashe, but that he seemed to actuallywantit. Ashe was too grateful to take any more than he was given.Ashe is insecure, and Felix is bad at expressing what he wants; but, somehow, they begin to figure something out.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	unspoken answer

“If you don’t  _ want _ to-”

“Nonono,” Ashe said quickly, “I  _ want _ to! Very much!”

Saying merely that he  _ wanted to _ was a huge understatement. The thought had been in his head since he and Felix were barely friends; the first time they’d kissed, Ashe had felt a heat rising in his gut, heavy and shameful, that had stayed for every kiss thereafter after despite Ashe’s best attempts to push it down.

So to say he  _ wanted to _ was like saying the ocean was wet. Far from being innocent-minded, Ashe found himself frequently grappling with his desires, wishing he had the courage to bring the topic up to Felix. A few times he’d even planned it out, thought up methods to broach the subject in a way that wouldn’t make Felix freeze and turn away, but Ashe had always lost his courage at the last minute. He was so inexperienced; he hardly knew how to do this whole courting thing in the first place - if that was even the word - and had no idea whether he was doing it well or horribly. It didn’t seem like the sort of thing he could bring up with Felix; he knew he’d get an eyeroll at best.

So when they’d been kissing in Ashe’s room, and Felix had pulled away, breathing hard, to say, “You can touch me more, if you want,” Ashe’s heart had nearly stopped. He’d frozen with surprise and indecision, not to mention nerves. 

“So if you want to, do it,” Felix said. He looked angry, which was more or less his default expression, of course - but Ashe knew by now that anger at times like these often masked something. Probably it had taken Felix a lot of courage to ask, and he was fearing rejection. 

“I - what would you want?” Ashe asked, words coming out all at once. “Or, ah,  _ where _ would you want?” 

Felix gave a loose half-shrug, not looking into Ashe’s eyes. “It doesn’t matter,” he said, after a pause. “Just do what you want.”

“Can you tell me, though?” Ashe asked. No, no, that was demanding too much - Felix could never be that direct. “I mean, um, is there a part of you that’s not okay to touch?”

“No,” Felix said, dragging his gaze up to meet Ashe’s eyes again. He said it like a challenge. 

“Okay.” Ashe took a deep breath. He looked at Felix - hair falling out of his bun, cheeks flushed, lips kiss-pink - and imagined all of the things he wanted to do to him, and shuddered, unable to even move.  _ Oh, Goddess, _ Ashe thought, shutting his eyes,  _ he’s going to think I don’t want this, he’s going to think I don’t want  _ **_him…_ **

“Look, forget it,” Felix said. His voice was unexpectedly soft - Ashe could hear the smile in it. “It’s not a big deal. Let’s just kiss again, or whatever.”

“Okay!” Ashe said, too quickly - but he was happy at the suggestion, because this, at least, he knew. So he kissed Felix until their lips were sore, until it was late at night and time for bed. When Felix left, Ashe heaved a sigh, regret heavy in his chest. He’d been handed an invitation, and like a fool he hadn’t taken it. Not that he disliked kissing, per se; but he’d been so eager to move beyond, he’d tripped over his own feet. 

_ I’ll do better next time,  _ Ashe told himself, and tried to put out of his mind the sad reality that he had no idea  _ how. _

\---

Classes kept them busy for the next handful of days. During that time, Ashe developed a plan. 

One: He had to start small. Of course he wanted all of Felix in any way he could possibly have him, but there was a real danger in seizing too much, too fast. So the first step was to go slightly beyond what they’d already done. 

Two: He had to be  _ absolutely sure  _ Felix wanted it. Felix was particularly strange in this regard - sometimes he hid what he liked, frowned when most people would smile, teased when most would compliment. By this time Ashe hoped he was able to read Felix enough to tell his true feelings - but, again, there was risk in assuming anything. This was uncharted ground, so Ashe had to tread carefully. 

Three: Take what he could get, and demand nothing in return. Of course Ashe knew this wasn’t exactly fair, but he was still thanking the Goddess that Felix had agreed to be with him at all. It was unbelievable that Felix would not only let himself be kissed by Ashe, but that he seemed to actually  _ want _ it. Ashe was too grateful to take any more than he was given.

So when they were next alone together, sitting on Ashe’s bed kissing, he finally brought it up again. He was worried that if he did not, Felix would take his silence for a refusal; so Ashe forced himself to speak. “Felix,” he said, pulling away from the kiss, “Felix, could I, ah… Could I unbutton your shirt?” 

Felix raised his eyebrows. “If you want.”

“I do want!” Ashe said, laughing nervously. Then he realized Felix was watching him, waiting, and rushed to undo the buttons. Felix only had on his uniform shirt, which was relatively simple - just one layer to get through, thank the Goddess - but Ashe still found himself moving at a snail’s pace, his hands suddenly clammy, slippery with sweat and practically useless.

Finally it was unbuttoned, and Felix’s torso laid bare. He was looking at Ashe curiously - with amusement, maybe, or bewilderment - but at least he did not look offended by Ashe’s request.

Ashe had already seen Felix shirtless, of course - he trained like that sometimes - but he’d never had the opportunity to look at leisure. Or  _ touch. _ Felix was small compared to some of their peers - Ashe not included, of course - but he still had muscle; one could not be as good a fighter as he and  _ not _ be muscular, not really. Felix was compact and tough, his skin pale and littered with many small scars.

It was Felix’s voice that pulled Ashe from his thoughts. “Are you just going to stare?” 

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Ashe said. “I, uh-”

“You can touch.”

An invitation! Ashe nodded and reached his hands forward, happy to feel Felix’s skin. He laid them on Felix’s upper chest, but Felix winced at the touch. 

“I’m sorry!” Ashe said, freezing.

“It’s fine,” Felix said. “It just startled me. Your hands are cold. But it’s fine.”

So Ashe didn’t take his hands away. Instead he ran them down Felix’s chest, down to his belly. Felix jerked away.

“I’m sorry,” Ashe said again. “Still cold?”

Felix muttered something, too soft for Ashe to make out.

“What was that?”

Felix was scowling. “I said it  _ tickled.” _

“Oh!” Ashe barely resisted the urge to laugh; something about Felix not wanting to admit to being ticklish was almost too cute for words. “I’m sorry!” 

Ashe brought his hands up to Felix’s chest once more. His nipples were the obvious focal point, and Ashe’s eyes kept getting drawn to them - but was it fine to touch a man’s nipples? Would Felix see it as an assault on his manhood? Would he be offended? 

“Your hands stopped.”

“Yeah,” Ashe said. “Uhh…. Can I touch your nipples?” The word was strange in his mouth, fading to near silence by the second syllable. He swallowed nervously, knowing he sounded ridiculous.

“Whatever,” Felix said, which, in Felix-ese, was certainly not a no. So Ashe did touch them, putting one thumb on each and rubbing. He started off light, but - and Ashe almost didn’t believe it at first - he soon realized Felix was pushing into the touch, pressing his body into Ashe’s hands. After a moment Felix found Ashe’s mouth and kissed him roughly, parting his lips as if asking Ashe to put his tongue inside.

When they broke away, Felix was red in the face, and a little wide-eyed, as if he’d startled himself. “You can keep going,” he said. “If you want.”

Ashe didn’t even bother reinforcing his desire with words - he just brought his hands back to Felix’s chest and began touching him again. This time, with his mouth not there to muffle it, Ashe could hear how Felix’s breaths had grown faster, more frantic.

Ashe was harder than he’d been in his life, so hard it was almost painful. He wanted to reach a hand down between his legs and relieve some of that overwhelming pressure, but the thought of taking either of his hands away from Felix’s chest when Felix was so obviously enjoying himself was not one he would let himself entertain. So he found himself shifting where he sat, rubbing against the bed, hoping that what he was doing was not too obvious.

But Felix’s gaze flicked downwards, as if he’d sensed the motion out of the corner of his eye. Ashe’s heart skipped a beat. Felix saw him hard, saw him rutting against the bed like an animal; Ashe winced, though he did not pull his hands away. 

Suddenly Felix’s hand shot out and touched Ashe between his legs, palming the shape of him through his pants. Ashe inhaled sharply. “Felix?” 

Felix said nothing, but the pressure of his hand increased. Ashe ground against it, almost against his will; it felt so good, and he was already so turned on, that it seemed the most natural thing in the world. Felix knew what he was doing, knew exactly what effect he had on Ashe. His eyes were dark, his gaze direct; he did not speak, but he didn’t need to.

With his free hand Felix pushed Ashe’s hands off his nipples, and suddenly Ashe lost any semblance of control over the situation. Instead of touching, he was only being touched; the shift took him by surprise. “Felix,” he said, his voice coming out high-pitched and desperate. “Felix, that feels really good…”

Felix began to move his hand. Ashe was a virgin, but he wasn’t innocent; he jerked off more days than not, and had done so for years. But this felt like a completely new sensation, much better than a hand alone had any right to be. It didn’t matter that there were layers of fabric between his cock and Felix’s hand, or that the motion was much slower than Ashe’s typical rhythm. It felt good, so good -  _ too  _ good; it didn’t take long for the familiar pressure to build, until Ashe was clenching his hands in the sheets, trying to push it back - to no avail, of course, not when Felix’s hand was so persistent. When Ashe slowed his rhythm, Felix increased his, giving no reprieve.

_ “Felix.” _ It came out as a whine - embarrassing in any other context, but now Ashe didn’t spare it another thought. “Felix, if you keep doing that, I’m going to - in my pants-”

Felix didn’t speak, and he didn’t relent. The orgasm hit Ashe like a wave; he held still, and Felix worked him through it, the motion of his hand mirroring the waves of pleasure that coursed through him. It took Ashe a moment to catch his breath afterwards - the whole thing seemed to knock the wind right out of him as thoroughly as if he’d just run a race.

“Ugh,” Ashe groaned, once he was finally able to speak again. “Now I’m…” He gestured to his lower body. “Uncomfortable.” And wet, and cold; his room wasn’t particularly chilly, but the liquid on his skin was turning clammy anyways. 

“If you’re uncomfortable,” Felix said, “take them off.”

Ashe looked at him. Felix, still shirtless, gazed back, eyebrows raised, chin held high. He was the only one who’d removed any clothing so far; Ashe was of course still fully clothed.

He nodded and stood, undoing his pants and sliding everything to the ground. Then, because it felt strange with only a shirt on, he took that off, too, and stood naked before Felix, whose eyes traveled up Ashe’s body. Then Felix smiled - and suddenly Ashe, despite being damp and flaccid, felt a burst of confidence from just that simple gesture. 

He clambered back onto the bed. “Felix, I want to do you now,” he said. He could see the outline of Felix’s cock through his pants, clearly hard. “I want to touch you.” 

“Then touch me.”

Ashe did not ask how Felix wanted it. Instead he said, “If you don’t take off your pants, the same thing will happen to you.”

Felix blushed, but took the hint, standing and stripping. Ashe, finally seeing him entirely bare, could not stop himself from staring - Felix was so beautiful, the lines of his body so aesthetically pleasing, that Ashe wished he was an artist, able to capture the scene forever.

As soon as Felix was back on the bed, Ashe reached a hand down to take hold of his cock. It was about the same size as Ashe’s own, and the feeling of it in his palm was both familiar and foreign. He brought his free hand up to Felix’s chest again, grabbing one of his nipples as he began to move his hand, all the while watching Felix’s face.

Felix’s eyes were shut, his mouth open. He looked like Ashe had felt a few minutes ago: as if there was nothing else in the world but the pleasure building inside his body. Ashe felt a thrill go through him, knowing that he’d done that - that  _ he  _ was the one who’d given that expression to Felix, he alone. 

“Harder,” Felix said; he didn’t specify which hand, so Ashe went harder on both, and Felix threw his head back, his chest heaving. He didn’t moan or whine, but Ashe felt his muscles tense just before he came, heard his breaths speed up. He came on Ashe’s hand, and Ashe stared at it, stared at Felix, at Felix’s softening cock, at the look of bliss on his face, and felt so indescribably fond that he couldn’t stop himself from kissing Felix - light pecks along his neck and cheeks and chin and lips, until Felix snorted and pulled him into a deeper kiss. 

_ Did that feel good? _ Ashe longed to ask. Or:  _ Did you like that?  _ Or even,  _ Did I do it right? _ But Felix wasn’t like Ashe. If asked, he would  _ tsk _ and roll his eyes and tell Ashe they were silly questions. And they were: Felix had already answered them, answered them in the way he did best, a way that did not involve words. 

Ashe wiped his hand down, then pulled them both into bed. It was almost summer, but there was still a chill at night. Not to mention, there was something to be said for being naked alongside Felix and feeling their legs brush, pulling the blanket over their heads and kissing in the dark beneath it. 

They fell asleep like that, tangled in each other’s limbs, spending the night fighting over the blanket and the space on the bed. When they woke up, Ashe kissed Felix on the cheeks and forehead and lips, and brushed the hair back from his forehead; Felix smiled up at him. It was barely a quirk of his lips, but on Felix’s face it was striking - louder than a shout, Ashe thought, and brighter than the sun. 


End file.
